


Regulations

by whatchagonnadoaboutithuh



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, cuteness, hotchniss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 16:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10925391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh/pseuds/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh
Summary: Originally posted on Tumblr. Basically, the team bets on how long Emily and Hotch have been together.





	Regulations

It was a beautiful Saturday morning and I had just woken up but Hotch was still sleeping. I was laying my head on his shoulder and half my body on him. I started thinking if we were ever going to tell the team that we were together.

“You know, you would be a great painter,” I heard Hotch say with an incredibly voice as he lifted a hand to rub his eyes. He pointed to my hand, which was making random patterns.

“Sorry to wake you, I didn’t know you had woken up,” I said smiling at Hotch and the funny faces he was making.

“God, I hope we don’t a case,” He mumbled moving close to me.

“‘Cause it’s not like we won’t have to explain, again, we would show up at the same time and giggling like mad men,” I said as Hotch moved so his head was on my shoulder and had his arms around me. He mumbled something along the lines of ‘the bed is comfortable’. “Oh, only if I had my phone on me. Or a camera.”

“Don’t you dare,” Hotch said looking up at me with puppy dog eyes.

“You look so cute,” I said running my fingers through his hair and bumping his nose with my finger. Then we heard a horrid sound, the noise of our phone’s binging at the same time. “I swear to god, if that’s JJ I’m going to show the whole team her baby pictures.”

With a laugh and kissing me, Hotch detached from me and reached for his phone and as he detached he threw our covers off us. I leaned over for mine and sat back up then I ran a hand down his bare back. He looked at me admiring his chest and looked at the fact I had my phone in my hand.

“Did you not even bother checking the message?” He asked laughing and running a hand down my leg.

“Nope, you are very distracting,” I said leaning toward him, and kissing him.

“Thank you. Well, JJ got a case. I messaged everyone to be at the jet in an hour. We can go over the case on the way there,” He said as he put down his phone and got up. I moaned at the lose of contact.

“Do we-” I started to say but Hotch read my mind.

“Yes, now come on get ready,” He said reaching for my hands and dragging me out of bed.  
*  
“So, I guess we’re together,” I said to Hotch, hopefully without a facial expression glad that I was able to sleep with my boss. We were all in the hotel for the night and choosing the rooms and I just so happened to get placed with Hotch.

“Em,” Hotch started to say as he looked around.

“Oh, don’t be like Rossi, don’t Em me,” I said grabbing my bag and walking over to the elevator as the rest of the team had already went to their rooms. “Besides, I’m smart enough not give anything away.”

Funny enough, the room we got only had one bed. It got a chuckle out of me and groan out of Hotch.

“I really want to tell the team,” I said as I laid down on the bed taking my shoes off in the progress. “Tell them about us, so we don’t have to lie to them anymore.”

“I don’t know, I don’t want our relationship affecting our working relationship,” He responded taking of his suit jacket and shoes.

“I mean, it hasn’t affected us since we started so I doubt it will now. And the team won’t care considering Rossi,” I said with a smile considering the reason we can’t be more public was because of a team member.

“Oh, don’t remind me,” Hotch said climbing into bed. “The team already probably know.”

“How much do you want to bet they already know and have betted how long we’ve been together?” I bet him and he accepted.  
*  
“Do you think they’re gonna tell us?” Reid asked the group as they made their way to Emily’s and Hotch room.

“If they do, you guys owe me ten bucks,” Rossi said smirking and knocking on the door.

“I actually think it’s me that gets it considering I’m closer to the time,” JJ said twirling her hair as the group waited for one of couple opened the door.

“It doesn’t really matter, anyways,” Morgan said leaning on the wall.

It was a beautiful Saturday morning and I had just woken up but Hotch was still sleeping. I was laying my head on his shoulder and half my body on him. I started thinking if we were ever going to tell the team that we were together.

“You know, you would be a great painter,” I heard Hotch say with an incredibly voice as he lifted a hand to rub his eyes. He pointed to my hand, which was making random patterns.

“Sorry to wake you, I didn’t know you had woken up,” I said smiling at Hotch and the funny faces he was making.

“God, I hope we don’t a case,” He mumbled moving close to me.

“‘Cause it’s not like we won’t have to explain, again, we would show up at the same time and giggling like mad men,” I said as Hotch moved so his head was on my shoulder and had his arms around me. He mumbled something along the lines of ‘the bed is comfortable’. “Oh, only if I had my phone on me. Or a camera.”

“Don’t you dare,” Hotch said looking up at me with puppy dog eyes.

“You look so cute,” I said running my fingers through his hair and bumping his nose with my finger. Then we heard a horrid sound, the noise of our phone’s binging at the same time. “I swear to god, if that’s JJ I’m going to show the whole team her baby pictures.”

With a laugh and kissing me, Hotch detached from me and reached for his phone and as he detached he threw our covers off us. I leaned over for mine and sat back up then I ran a hand down his bare back. He looked at me admiring his chest and looked at the fact I had my phone in my hand.

“Did you not even bother checking the message?” He asked laughing and running a hand down my leg.

“Nope, you are very distracting,” I said leaning toward him, and kissing him.

“Thank you. Well, JJ got a case. I messaged everyone to be at the jet in an hour. We can go over the case on the way there,” He said as he put down his phone and got up. I moaned at the lose of contact.

“Do we-” I started to say but Hotch read my mind.

“Yes, now come on get ready,” He said reaching for my hands and dragging me out of bed.  
*  
“So, I guess we’re together,” I said to Hotch, hopefully without a facial expression glad that I was able to sleep with my boss. We were all in the hotel for the night and choosing the rooms and I just so happened to get placed with Hotch.

“Em,” Hotch started to say as he looked around.

“Oh, don’t be like Rossi, don’t Em me,” I said grabbing my bag and walking over to the elevator as the rest of the team had already went to their rooms. “Besides, I’m smart enough not give anything away.”

Funny enough, the room we got only had one bed. It got a chuckle out of me and groan out of Hotch.

“I really want to tell the team,” I said as I laid down on the bed taking my shoes off in the progress. “Tell them about us, so we don’t have to lie to them anymore.”

“I don’t know, I don’t want our relationship affecting our working relationship,” He responded taking of his suit jacket and shoes.

“I mean, it hasn’t affected us since we started so I doubt it will now. And the team won’t care considering Rossi,” I said with a smile considering the reason we can’t be more public was because of a team member.

“Oh, don’t remind me,” Hotch said climbing into bed. “The team already probably know.”

“How much do you want to bet they already know and have betted how long we’ve been together?” I bet him and he accepted.  
*  
“Do you think they’re gonna tell us?” Reid asked the group as they made their way to Emily’s and Hotch room.

“If they do, you guys owe me ten bucks,” Rossi said smirking and knocking on the door.

“I actually think it’s me that gets it considering I’m closer to the time,” JJ said twirling her hair as the group waited for one of couple opened the door.

“It doesn’t really matter, anyways,” Morgan said leaning on the wall.

“You’re just saying that because would have gotten the money months ago,” Rossi said smirking again and Morgan scoffed.

“I wonder if Garcia wants us to call her to let her know they’re gonna tell us,” JJ said twirling her hair. Before anyone else could answer, the door swung open revealing Emily.

“Come on in!” Emily said letting the rest of the team in. Emily and Hotch were dressed pretty comfortably and seemed really natural around each other.

“There was something you guys wanted to tell us?” Rossi said looking around the room then meeting his eyes with Hotch and raising an eyebrow. Emily and Hotch looked at each other and Emily opened her mouth trying to admit something but couldn’t.

“We’re together,” Hotch said breaking eye contact with Emily and looking at the team.

“Told you so!” Rossi said as everybody took out their wallets and put money into JJ’s outstretched hand. “We were waiting for the two of you to tell us.”

The team congratulated the couple.

“Well, I’m going to call Garcia to tell her the good news,” Morgan said as he took out his phone and walked to a corner to talk privately with Gracia.

“So, how did it start?” Rossi asked the couple.

“It started with a late night when the two of were so tired and we may had some alcohol,” Emily said as Hotch’s arm was around her shoulders. Hotch blushed as he remembered the night.

“We didn’t have that much to drink!” Hotch exclaimed.

The six of them spent the rest of night talking about the couple and their adventures failing at keeping their relationship a secret.


End file.
